Anime Awards
Anime Awards is a live-action/animated television special that features many guest stars and is similar to that of an Emmy award and Oscar award ceremony. Plot At the beginning of the episode; it features the third opening for the 1966 cartoon, The Beatles (who also appear in the show). After The Beatles left in the hot air baloon; a bubble appears featuring Ringo Starr saying "The First Half of the SHow is brought to you by"... which includes the sponsers. Then, the announcements featuring that this episode is dedicated to Rosie O'Donald, Al Gore and Moesha and the guest stars are Riverdance and Ken Griffey Jr. (not quite true). After that, a live-action sequence of the Space Ghost Coast to Coast opening appears and the Anime Awards begin. The Anime Awards take place in a live-action takeshow stage on Cartoon Network Studio featuring singer, David Archuleta as the host interviewing guest stars, featuring recurring characters from the show, allowing sing-alongs and sponsors, playbacks of cartoons, segments and Gemmy & Lobscar awards for many characters. Guest cast 'Guest Interviewings' *'Aaron Carter' *'Ed McMahon' *'Jack Black' *'Mel Blanc' *'Christina Agulera' *'Michael Jackson' *'Logan Miller' *'Larry King' 'Emmy Award Winners' *'Aaron Carter' *'Grover' *'Cap'n Crunch' *'Orochimaru' *'Chickenbark' *'Toucan Sam' *'Hakudoshi' *'Kermit the Frog' *'Skips' *'Pops' *'Muscle Man' *'High-Five Ghost' *'Noah Cooper' 'Recurring Roles' *'Greg Heffley' *'Rowley Jefferson' *'Rodrick Heffley' *'Chirag Gupta' *'Fregley' *'The Beatles' *'Genki Von Du' *'Garu' *'Gaz' *'Stank' *'Prickles' *'Miyuki' *'Omar' *'Hannah Montana' *'Rico Suave' *'Jude Lizowski' 'Trivia' *A Gemmy award and a Lobscar award are a parody of an Emmy Award and an Oscar Award. *Recordings of the broadcast of Late Night with David Letterman featuring Mel Blanc was used for the episode when David Archuleta was interiewing Mel Blanc. This is the only episode to feature Mel's voice being in a cartoon but having no memoriam for him. *Ed McMahon (died in 2009) is voiced by Phil LaMarr. *This Beatles sing-along lyrics have appeared in the episodes again. *This is the first time Aaron Carter appeared in the episode not voicing Shakey Cola but himself. *The playback of the Looney Tunes characters that Mel voiced has been edited to include a scene from the episode "Little Red Riding Jaden" which features Jaden spanking the wolf's butt and tricking him. It also features "Duck, Rabbit, Duck" which features the Sparky Goes Crazy scene. *THis is the first episode to mention many internet memes; "Or is it the beagle", "That's Mama Luigi to you", "Sonic Sez Sexual Harassment Segment", "Pingas", "Lots of Spaghetti...", "You Must Die", "DEEAUGH" and "Patrick Hates...". *High-Five Ghost speaks more lines in this episode. *Although the introduction episode states the guest appearance of River Dance and Ken Griffey Jr, they did not appear in the special. But, they did appear in a previous episode. *As of 2011, this is the longest episode of the whole series of four hours. *During the opening sequence, video game characters appeared. Donkey Kong (Donkey Kong), Mario (Super Mario Bros), Dirk (Dragon's Lair), Lupin III (Cliff Hanger), Little Mac (Punch Out!!! Wii and Original Punch Out!!!), Mr. Dream (Mike Tyson's Punch Out!!!), Mappy (Mappy) and Pac Man (Pac-Man). Breaks and Other Events 'Sponsers' *'Cap'n Crunch 1960s Secret Recipe Commercial' *'Nicktoons Spinach' *'McDonald's 1985 Hamburglar Touch Commercial' *'The Simpsons - Bart Vs. The Space Mutants Commercials' *'The Simpsons - A to Z - Butterfinger BB's Commercial' *'The Simpsons - CC's Dare: 9' *'Beach's Family Resort' *'The Good Egg Project' *'Speed Racer GEICO Commercial' *'Earth's Best' 'Sing-Alongs' The reason why Ringo is not hosting the sing-alongs is that every Beatles episode features Ringo as the sing-along host's (Paul, George or John) assistant when he takes a figure of speech seriously. *'Little Child - Hosted by John' *'I'll Cry Instead - Hosted by Paul' *'Help! - Hosted by George' *'Can't Buy Me Love - Hosted by George' *'Michelle - Hosted by Paul' 'Playbacks' *'Recordings of Cartoons that Mel Blanc Voice' *'30 Hours Over Tokyo' *'The Case of the Dopplegangers' *'No Weenies Allowed' *'Early Morning' *'Iron Weasel the Video Game' 'Segments' *'Viewer Mail' *'The Beatles Behind the Scenes (a short black-and-white lost video clip of how the 1960s cartoon The Beatles came to be; featuring the real-live Beatles as well)' *'Interactive Movie'﻿